Sid's Heart
by CartoonsAnimeFanFemme25
Summary: Sid finds love and true courage


**Sid's heart**

**By: Amanda Taylor**

It was a quiet peaceful day for our 3 heroes. They were still heading south after they had given Roshan to his father and they were in Central America. Sid was feeling strange as he walked with his to companions. He knew that he missed Roshan but he felt like something was missing, something special.

Suddenly Sid heard a strange sound in the trees. "Do you guys hear something?" Sid asked. Diego stood still trying his best to hear the sound. The sound of tree branches turned into a scream and a thud. "I'll go investigate it." Diego said. Diego ran out and looked at the ground to see what living creature fell down. His eyes went wide. Stepping slowly backward, he ran back to the others. "Sid, I think I found someone you might know." He said. The trio ran back to the form that was still unconscious. Sid's eyes went wide. There, in front of him was the most beautiful female sloth he has ever seen in his entire life. She had copper fur and her chest to her lower jaw had white fur. She also had brown hair and brown eyes.

She also had an hourglass shaped body. "Look at her leg," Manfred said and sure enough the girl sloth had a bleeding injury on her right leg. Sid looked deeply into the female sloth's eyes as he helped her stand up. "Are you alright?" Sid asked. She looked at him in physical pain, "It's nothing really." She said, "Ouch! It hurts." Suddenly something fell off her back, Manfred picked it up and looked at it. "I believe this belongs to you." He said, "Don't worry though, I'll carry it." Diego had just gotten back. He was carrying some sort of plant in his teeth. It has purple with 4 petals and it had pointy leaves. Diego dropped it on the ground. Manfred picked up the plant with his trunk and crushed the flower into a paste on a rock. "Sid, set the female down," Manfred said. Sid set the girl sloth down as Manfred put the paste in a leaf, thinning it out.

"Sid, put this on her leg," Diego said, "It'll keep out infection."

Sid grinned at the girl sloth as he took the medicine and put it on her leg. She gave Sid a "please be gentle" look in the process. Feeling a little nervous, Sid decided to try and start a conversation with the girl.

"Howdy, I'm Sid," he said, "What's your name?" The female sloth looked a little shy after the question.

"I-I'm Sonia." She said. Sid took her hand and kissed it with a smile. Sonia blushed and she began to think that he was very sweet. Sid trotted over to Manfred and said,

"Manny, can we take her with us?"

"Why? So he can have another lolly-gagger to attract meat eaters?" he said.

"Oh come on Manny! She's hurt and she needs support." Sid begged.

Manfred looked at Sonia who had a weak look on her face and then at her leg. Manfred and Diego sighed and nodding they're his heads. Sid gently lifted her up, with him becoming her crutch. She looked at him with a gentle smile of thanks.

"Come on guys," Diego said, "If we go at a good speed we can make it farther down south to the others."

And just like that, they restarted they're journey. As they walked Sid felt like he was the happiest sloth in the world. Manfred felt like there was something suspicious about the female sloth. Through his travels, he had never seen a sloth with long legs and a very shapely body before.

"So Sonia," Sid said, "Where did you come from? You certainly look new."

Uh oh, Sonia thought, Now what genius? Sonia didn't know what to do about this predicament so she knew she had to think of something quick, or they'd find out the truth in due time.

"I'm from the east," she said nervously, "From.uh.Tokyo."

Sid continued to smile at Sonia as he carried her. It was slowly getting dark and everyone was getting tired. Manfred laid down on the ground to rest while, Diego sat. When Sid set Sonia down, the girl sloth started to shake and hug her self.

"It feels so cold," Sonia said with her teeth chattering.

"It's not that cold out," Sid said, "Unless." Sid started to study Sonia's symptoms as she sat there next to him.

Her tongue was coated, her face was flushed, and when he checked her forehead it was hot as heat wave.

"She has a fever," Sid said with a concerned look on her face. Sonia knew what she had. It was the flu. The poor thing started to cough and she curled up into a ball to try and keep warm. Sonia knew she had to make a risky choice, but she knew if she didn't she could get pneumonia and die.

"In my bag," she said at last, "There is a small box. Please hand it to me."

Manfred did so and handed the box to Sonia. In the box was a bottle of flu medicine. Taking the cap off and holding it upside down, she poured the red fluid into the lid and drank it like it was a shot of espresso. Sonia sighed happily and screwed the cap back onto the bottle. After putting the bottle back in her backpack, she laid it on the ground and rested her head on it like if it was a pillow. The three guys stared at each other.

"Well, goodnight." Sonia said as she slowly drifted off to sleep. Manfred and Sid went behind a nearby boulder to have a talk.

"What's the matter, Manny?" Sid asked. Manfred glared at Sid.

"The matter is that girl sloth." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she is too smart to be a sloth."

"Are you saying my kind are stupid?!"

Manfred decided to let Sid figure that out on his own. Insulted, Sid trudged off in an angry huff, sitting back where he was before. He stared at Sonia again and smiled. Diego also thought there was something strange about Sonia, so he decided to stand guard. After Sid laid down on the ground, he held Sonia to keep her warm through the night.

"Don't worry," Sid whispered in her ear, "I'll protect you."

Sonia started to purr like a kitten in her sleep, and as she did so, she hugged Sid. Not far from here, two mad eyes stared through the trees. It was Sylvia. Apparently she hadn't given up on Sid completely after he tried to fake his death with Diego. She trotted over to spy on Sid. She growled with her teeth with jealous anger. But then after a few minutes she found why Sid has been avoiding her. She sighed sadly with tears in her eyes, knowing that all that she did was push Sid farther and farther away from her. Eventually she ran off into the brush to never be seen by Sid again.

It was morning and the four travelers just started to wake up. Diego stood up and started to stretch, while Manfred tried to sleep in. Sid woke up finding Sonia gone from his embrace. He got up like a rocket and started to frantically search for Sonia.

"Good Morning," a soft voice said coming up behind Sid. Sid smiled and waddled his way over to the voice. It was Sonia and she was carrying a large pile of leaves and berries.

"I've brought breakfast and as soon as I get my dino-caps out, I'll get it cooking."

Without a word Sid helped Sonia with getting breakfast ready. Sonia took another box out of her bag. This time is was full of strange capsules that had two buttons on it. Sonia took on of the capsules out, pushed the button on the top part of the capsule, and threw it on the ground. In a puff of blue smoke, was a small propane camping oven with a small box of matches.

Well girl, Sonia thought to her self, Might as well tell him the truth. Sonia went into Sid with a nervous look on her face.

"Um.Sid, I have something to tell you," She explained, "The truth is I'm a...um..."

Sid's jaw looked like it was going to crash land on the ground as he stood there in shock. Sonia still nervous as well as scared, turned her head away in shame. Sid shook himself back to his senses and put his paws on Sonia's shoulders.

"Sid, I'm a mutant," Sonia explained, "I use to be a normal human girl, till a group of scientists kidnapped me and used me as human test subject. -Starts to cry- They injected sloth extract into my blood which transformed me into the form you see me in now."

Sonia sat down on a near by rock so she could tell her story better. Sid dragged another rock down over and sat next to her. Sonia sniffled.

"I tried my best to escape with my life but they eventually cornered me. That's what I spotted the Dino-caps. One of them was a time machine. Feeling like I couldn't live in that time anymore, I used it and here I am."

Sonia held her head and cried. Sid comforted her by hugging her gently and stroking her long brown hair. Sonia looked up at Sid with tears still in her eyes.

"Please hold me," she uttered to him.

Sid held her close. He couldn't believe that Sonia's own kind of do this to her.

"We heard the whole thing," a male voice said behind them. It was Diego and he had Manfred with him. Manfred put his trunk under Sonia's chin to giving her an "I'm so sorry about what happened" look.

After they ate breakfast, they continued they're journeying southbound. As they walked, they stopped by a nearby lake to get a drink. While Diego and Manfred drank, the two happy sloths played in the water, swimming and splashing at each other. Sid looked at the waterfall that was close by. As he stared he caught sight of something shimmering behind the waterfall. Sonia floated over to Sid who was still looking at the cave. Sonia suddenly got an idea.

"Hey Sid!" she yelled, "Bet you can't reach the cave before me!" Sid finally found his chance to go somewhere quiet and private to spend more time with Sonia.

"Your on!" Sid yelled gleefully. "On your mark, get set, GO!!"

The two sloths swam like missiles toward the cave. Manfred and Diego looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sid and Sonia," Diego said, "That knuckle head finally found what he was looking for."

"Oh, I wonder what that could be?" Manfred said with a smirk.

Finally breaking through the water that lead inside the cave, the two sloths gazed wondrously at the cave. It was covered ceiling to floor with crystals like quartz, malachite, lapse, and so many others. After looking at the brightly colored walls of many colors, Sid and Sonia gazed into each others eyes.

"Sonia, there is something I want to tell you." Sid said in a passionate and sincere voice.

Sonia smiled at Sid. She had never have met such a wonderful and golden hearted character like him before. The way Sid spoke to her, made her feel like cupid was tugging at her heartstrings.

"Yes Sidney," Sonia said sweetly. Sid had a very nervous look on his face and he was blushing like mad.

He held Sonia in a gentle embrace and said, "Sonia Sloth, I love you," he said, "I've been in love with you ever since I saw you. Please be mine." Sonia smirked at Sid,

"You want my answer?" she asked. Sid nodded his head. As fast as the speed of sound, Sonia grabbed Sid and dipped him.

"Here is my answer." She said and just liked that she gave him a long passionate kiss.

The feeling of her lips reminded Sid of the velvet-like texture on rose petals. Suddenly, the happy couple saw something glowing out the corner of they're eyes. With curiosity they walked over to the glowing blue light. As they followed it, they entered a beautiful room full of luscious green plants and small water falls. The light was in the smallest waterfall and in it was a blue rose made of sapphire and lapse.

"Could this be what I think it is?" Sonia asked herself. Sid picked up the rose to watch it shimmer and glow among the place it grew.

Sonia remembered about a blue gem that was in the same shape in a book.

"What do you mean?" Sid asked her.

"I'm saying that this could be the very item that can grant wishes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Sonia knew what her wish would be and that was for Sid and her to become humans to live in 2002 A.D. again. With great excitement, they jumped for joy. As they did so Sonia spotted an area that suddenly opened up. It looked exactly like they were in the movie Fern Gully where Zack and Crysta swam. Suddenly, they gem glowed brightly leaping out of Sid's hands and latching onto a vine. The vine glowed and then it punched a hole into one of the blue crystal's "petals". The vine turned into a emerald green chain that linked together to turn the rose into a charm for a necklace. As the necklace went around Sonia's neck, she grew wings like Peruru, the dream fairy.

"Apparently, my first wish came true." Sonia said with a smile and like the movie, they did the same things that Zack and Crysta did in Fern Gully.

With her new found powers, Sonia created a bubble and threw it to Sid as if it were a large rubber toy ball. But as soon as Sid's claws touched the round object, it popped soaking him from head, to toe, and to tail.

Sonia chuckled after Sid got wet and then they started to chase each other through giant puddles of water. Suddenly, Sid slipped and landed head first into one of the deep pools. Sonia flew in the air to look into the water for Sid. With a huge breath of air, Sid breached the water and grabbed Sonia playfully by the arms. Like Crysta she disappeared in a glittering light and reappeared in the water, smiling at Sid. Tired from swimming the happy pair exited the cave right where they came in and swam to shore to be with Manfred and Diego. But when they got there, they were gone.

"Oh no!" Sid shouted, "Where are Manny and Diego?!" Sid panicked and started to look for his two pals while Sonia looked for clues. That's when she noticed something strange.

"Oh no." she called, "Sid you better come and take a look at this!" It was tire tracks, Sonia knew that some how the scientists had found another time machine to try and track her down.

"I was afraid of this," Sonia said, "They are here for me and they took Diego and Manfred as hostages."

"Who are 'they'?" Sid asked.

"The ones who gave me the form that you see now in front of you."

"You mean.?"

Sonia nodded to Sid. They knew that they were the only ones able to save they're friends. Sonia and Sid followed the tracks. Hiding in bushes, they lead to a clearing where the scientists were and sure enough, Manfred and Diego were in cages. They were being poked with cattle prods, crying out in pain.

"Sonia! We know you are out there!" of the scientists shouted, "If you want your friends to live, you better come out of hiding." Sonia growled angrily as the scientists continue to hurt her friends. That's when she knew what she had to do. She came out of hiding.

"Okay boys." She said sadly, "You win. Here I am." She walked over to the nearest cage, placing herself inside, and letting the scientists lock her inside. "Now that we have more test subjects," the second scientist said, "It'll be much more fun to dissect them."

"But you said you wouldn't hurt them!" Sonia shouted.

"Change of mind." The first scientist cackled.

"You lying scum bags!" Diego shouted.

"Call us whatever you like," the second scientist said, "For soon, your mouth will be sowed shut!"

Suddenly with a loud scream of no, Sid leaped out of his hiding place and attacked the two scientists. He did every wrestling move a person would see in the W.W.F. Enjoying the fight, Sonia shouted,

"The chair! Give them the chair!" With all his strength, Sid ripped up one of the chairs that was in track and slammed it on the scientists heads, breaking they're skulls. Manfred and Diego were in total shock. They never knew that Sid was that much of a loyal friend and that he'd be so courageous. Taking out the keys from on of the scientists back pockets, he unlocked the cages, releasing his two best friends and the woman he loved with all his heart.

"Wow Sid!" Diego said, "I never saw you act that way before! You really have guts."

"Aw. Your just saying that." Sid said blushing.

"No, he's right Sid," Manfred said.

"We are really proud of you, you knucklehead," Diego said.

Sid turned, looking at Sonia. She was smiling and she had tears in her eyes. She ran up to Sid and gave him a great big kiss on the lips.

"Oh Sid." she cooed, "Your so wonderful. I am so glad that ran into such a blessed guy like you." Sid and Sonia gave each other hugs, and while they did so Diego was crying.

"What's wrong with you Diego?" Manfred asked.

"I wish, I had a mate!" Diego cried out.

Manfred patted Diego on the back with his trunk. They knew that eventually they would also find that special someone in due time. But for now, Sid and Sonia were a very happy couple and the 2 sloths decided to wait for marriage since they knew they weren't ready yet. They knew though that when that day came, they will always remember how powerful the heart could be..

The End


End file.
